The present invention relates to the detection of heavy vehicles around pipelines.
There is the danger of an earth moving vehicle digging into earth surrounding the pipeline and causing a major rupture of the pipeline. Normal prevention procedures call for the vehicle operator to contact pipeline companies to point out locations of their pipelines. However, due to various reasons, this prevention procedure may not be followed. It is important then to detect third parties on an automatic basis. It is, of course, critically important that pipelines not fail in service since the economic consequences and pollution are serious.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming these and other problems experienced by the prior art.